For Your Consideration
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. They should always have been an option.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Your Consideration

Author: Mindy35

Rating: K+, adult concepts

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money etc

Spoilers: Nope.

Pairing: Jack/Liz only

Summary: They should be an option.

-x-x-x-

So.

She's made up her mind.

She's gonna take a breath. She's gonna lift her hand. She's gonna knock on his door. And when Jack calls out 'come in', Liz is gonna walk right in there and ask. No backing out this time. She's just gonna go for it. Because she's forty. _Forty_. And it's freaking her out. She's supposed to be married with kids by now, like any normal, sane person. That is what she wants, what she has always wanted. A normal, settled, happy life. Only she has yet to find one single person she can care about for a sustained period, one person she can stand to be around for more than a few months.

Except that…she has.

That's kind of the point. Because having recently realized this, she now needs to step up. She needs to be braver than she has been, more honest than she has been. She needs to be open and positive. Jack was the one who told her that, that she needs to open herself up to all opportunities. If she wants to have it all, then she can't afford to rule out anyone. She can't afford to rule out Jack.

That's what this is really about. That's the bottom line here. Because honestly - really and truly honestly - Jack _should_ be an option for her. Jack should always have been an option. She knows it, she's always known it. She should have considered this ages ago. She should have admitted it years ago. And who knew, maybe Jack always knew this too, on some level. Maybe he has considered her in the same way she is now considering him. It's possible. And while the thought may have made her feel weird and nervous in the past, now…? Now it just makes her feel happy. And hopeful. Because however strange the idea of them as a real thing might have seemed initially - a very, very long time ago - it never entirely deserted her. It's always been there between them. This thing that they never properly acknowledged.

Until now. Now, she's gonna acknowledge it. She's ready to acknowledge it. She's gonna ignore all the silent rules they've set. She's gonna break through all those dumb barriers. She's gonna put it all out there. She's gonna go for it. With Jack. Finally. And she is so hoping he doesn't just laugh and shoot her down. Though for him to do that, she will actually have to find enough guts to get the words out this time. This is her third attempt at this. Third and final. Because she is absolutely going to do it this time. This is it. It's time. She's going to ask Jack out.

She is.

Probably.

Or…you know…as soon as she can manage to lift her hand and knock on the freaking door. Really shouldn't be that hard. She knocks on his door every day, pretty much. Except for the times she doesn't knock at all, which is a lot. Still, she should be able to do it now. Maybe she just needs another moment though, another looooooong, deeeeeeep breath. Or two. Or three…Before she is totally ready though, Jonathan swings the door open, shrieking like a little girl when he sees her just standing there, silently lurking. He puts a fluttery hand to his chest, breathing deeply to collect himself. Then he shoots her a squinty-eyed look and brushes by her, deliberately knocking her shoulder with his.

"Lemon." Jack spots her and waves her inside. "Come on in." He is standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a tux. Knowing Jack, it's just one in a whole battalion of similar looking monkey suits.

She enters, eyeing this get-up. "Is it after six already?"

Jack does the same to her, gaze running over her jeans and spaghetti-sauce red sweater, making her think that maybe she should've changed before coming up. "It is," he answers, tugging at the stiff, white cuffs encircling his wrists. "No plans tonight, Lemon? It's Saturday. I thought you'd decided to put yourself out there. Open yourself up to all offers."

"Uh huh. I did. I mean, I am."

"Glad to hear it."

Liz draws in a breath, opens her mouth to say more- then shuts again it as Jonathan hurries back in with a fancy box. He oh-so-carefully extracts a little flower from it, which he then begins to attach to Jack's lapel with meticulous love and care. Liz shakes her head at this pathetic display. She bets this is the best part of his whole day, like dressing up his own live Ken doll. This is the stuff of Jonathan's homoerotic dreams, she's sure of it.

"Well then?" Jack prompts, calling her back to their conversation. "What's the problem? What seems to be holding you back? Need I remind you that women your age-"

"You need not, "she huffs, hitching her butt on the arm of his couch and getting comfortable. She feels like enjoying one more minute of being around Jack before things get totally awkward. Which they're gonna do. Because she's gonna ask him out in under a minute and then all bets are off. "But, ah…the offers are not exactly pouring in, Jack."

Jack nods, chin tipped up as he patiently waits for Jonathan to finish adorning him. "Perhaps you will have to do the offering then. Perhaps you need to go out and find-" he glances over at her, waves a hand, "whatever it is you want."

Liz nods, unable to help a small smile. "See, I knew you'd say that."

Jonathan finishes, patting his boss' chest once before retreating. Jack just ignores him, buttoning his jacket and thereby making himself utterly perfect. At least, his assistant seems to think so. "So what can do for you, Lemon?"

"Oh-" She straightens, shaking her head. "It can…wait."

Jonathan shoots her another evil look. Because that's generally his cue to get lost and he knows it. Instead of retreating to his station like a good little dogsbody though, he goes to fix Jack a drink. Liz feels like sticking her tongue out at him. Because the weird little sibling rivalry thing he has with her is annoying on most days. But on this particular day, it's really getting in her way. She refrains from showing him her displeasure though. Because such behavior is not going to help her case. If she wants to date Jack - and she's pretty sure she does - she might have to modify her behavior a little to be the sort of lady he would actually consider dating. Not that Jack wouldn't already know what he was getting into. He would. He's well aware of her more juvenile tendencies. And she's not sure wearing a dress up here and being all nice to Jonathan would lead him to believe she'd suddenly reformed into what he's always said she should try to be.

She waves a hand at his tux, shoots him a smile. "Big night tonight, huh? Hot date?"

Jonathan snorts, no doubt thinking that she has the hots for Jack and always has done. Probably because he has the hots for Jack and always has done. He probably can't fathom anyone _not _being all into the great and powerful Jack Donaghy. Not that he is completely incorrect. She's not _not _attracted to Jack. Otherwise she would not be doing this. Not that she's done anything yet. _Yet_. She will. But she's got to get herself off Jonathan and onto Jack. Bad choice of words, but Liz shifts her attention to Jack, determined not to be distracted from her purpose by his hovering assistant.

"Actually, I'll be flying solo," Jack answers her. "There's going to be some important people attending tonight and I need to be free to circulate. Dates just tend to get in the way at this sort of thing."

Liz nods, recalling the launch party he mentioned that morning. And that's one more reason why she has to get up the guts to ask him out. Because until she does, it's all she can think about when she's in his company. She keeps drifting off, losing the thread of their conversations. Every time she sees him, it feels like a missed opportunity. It feels like she's hiding something or not saying something and Jack can always tell. She ends up making up lame excuses for her preoccupation like…her favourite hotdog vendor had a heart attack. This particular excuse, Jack managed to parlay into a lecture on her bad eating habits. Like his were any better. Point being…to do this already.

Jack accepts his drink from Jonathan then waves him away like an annoying gnat. Liz waits until she hears the door click shut behind him, leaving them alone. There is a brief silence, which to Jack probably seems insignificant. To her, it isn't. She takes a breath. She stands, straightening her shoulders.

"So. Jack."

Jack lowers his glass from his lips, seeming to sense something in her tone, in her stance. "Yes, Lemon?"

She lifts her hands to adjust her frames, then thinks _dammit, should've taken them off_. But no. No, this is better. She looks casual. She looks normal. And Jack knows what she looks like with and without her glasses. Surely that is not going to make a huge difference when he gives her his final answer on whether or not this is actually going to happen. Whether or not she has a hope in hell here.

"I did wanna ask you something actually," she says, and her voice sounds pretty normal, not too shaky. Which gives her the guts to take a step towards him. Just the one. No need to be rash.

Jack cocks his head. "Yes?"

She opens her mouth. "I…er…I, um…" Excellent start. Just say it, nerd!

Jack waits a moment, lifts a brow. "Is this about the sketch involving-"

"No," she interrupts, shaking her head. "No, it's not about that. It's- I- I wanted to ask you…I wanted to see if…"

She lifts her head to see Jack giving her a perplexed, impatient look. The one he usually gives her when he thinks she's behaving like a freak show and needs to pull it together. And suddenly, with that one look, she doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know what the hell she was thinking, why she ever thought she could or should do this. She doesn't want this. He won't want this. He won't even consider it. This is ridiculous. This is the dumbest idea ever. She should…find someone else to ask out, someone who doesn't think she's crazy. Someone who doesn't drive her crazy. Someone she's not completely crazy about.

Liz laughs nervously, waves a hand. "You know what? It's really nothing. It's not important. It-…don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" he asks as she heads for the door, as fast as she can.

"Yes. Absolutely." She opens the door. But she can't make herself go through it. "Or…no." Liz closes it again, her eyes screwed shut. She takes a moment then turns back, faces him, heads determinedly toward him. But she diverts her course, heading for his alcohol stash instead. "Do you mind if I-?" She doesn't wait for an answer. She just pours one of whatever the hell he is having.

Jack takes a step towards her. "Ah, Lemon, you might not wish to-"

She downs the whole thing before he can stop her, choking as the liquid scorches its way down her throat. It makes her blood pump faster and her limbs go weak and her face feel hot. Jack moves over to her, patting her back as she coughs and splutters. He chuckles in sympathy, pouring her a water and lifting it to her lips. She gulps it gratefully, splutters some more then blurts out between coughs:

"Will you…go out…with me?"

Jack goes silent while she hacks away a bit more, her cheeks burning. "I beg your pardon?" he murmurs, moving back slightly to look at her.

Liz snatches the waterglass from him, swallows another mouthful of it. "I…I am asking…I'm asking if you'd…have dinner. With me. Some time. Some night. If you'd consider-"

"Do you mean like," he pauses, expression incredulous, "like _a date_?"

"Yes," she gulps. "Or no. Not _like_ a date, but an actual date. A real thing. With you and-"

"Yes," he interjects.

She freezes in her hunched-over position, her eyes flicking up to meet his more steady gaze. She blinks at him with wet eyes. "You- I'm sorry…what?"

Jack just smiles at her. "You asked, Lemon. And I'm answering. I'm putting you out of your misery. I'm saying yes."

"You are?" She straightens. "You are. Oh…" She nods a few times, somewhat stunned. "O-kay…" She did it. She actually did it. She did what she came to do. And now she and Jack are going to go out. On a date. With each other. At a place. And, jeez…_then what_? She glances about the room, searching for a little guidance.

"Lemon, why do you look lost?" Jack asks, peering at her face.

"I just asked you out," she mutters haltingly.

"Yes, I know."

"And you said…_yes_."

"I know. I was there."

"Well…this is weird."

"I'm just as astonished as you seem."

"So…" she feels her brows creeping upwards. "Now what do I do?"

Jack laughs softly, takes the glass from her hand and paces it on the silver tray with its friends. "I believe you already have my number."

She nods. "Guess so, yeah."

"Well then…" He clears his throat, tilting a little closer to her, "Perhaps you could simply say that you will call me soon to set something up."

"Alright." She shuffles on the spot a moment. Then she tells him: "So I'm gonna call you to set something up then, Jack."

"Very well," he nods. "When should I expect your call?"

"Oh. Um…" she guesses the right answer would be: "Monday?"

"I'll look forward to it," he murmurs, eyeing her with barely concealed amusement and…something else she can't pinpoint.

Despite the weird, lingering look, Liz assumes this is the end of their conversation. After all, Jack has his fancy thing to get to and she has to get busy on mentally replaying every excruciating moment of the last few minutes until she wants to eat herself into a coma. That should take care of the rest of her weekend very nicely. The good news is that it's over now. The better news is, Jack said yes. Liz sends him a little smile, one that probably looks as pained as it feels, then she starts back towards the door.

Jack cocks his head to one side, watching her retreat. "See, Lemon, you just got yourself a date and a very impressive one, if I do say so myself. Now was that really so very difficult?"

"Uh, yes," she mutters, still backing away. "Yes, it was. That was awful and- just awful and I'm never doing it again. Ever."

Her back hits door and she frantically feels behind her back for the doorknob. When she finds it, she twists it and practically falls out the door, giving Jonathan another minor scare. He yelps from the safety of his chair, phone pressed to his ear. His beady little eyes track her as she heads for the outer door- then stops. Despite wanting nothing more than to go home and dig into some cheese and maybe down a few glasses of wine to ease her humiliation, Liz turns. She walks back, knocks on Jack's door and doesn't wait for a response before poking her head round the door.

"Hey…" Her eyes find him still standing by the drinks tray, fresh glass in hand. "Hey, Jack…you didn't say yes just to prove a point, did you? Just to…encourage me to ask out other dudes or…be better at dating or something? I mean…did you?"

Jack smiles, takes a few steps towards her. "No. I said yes only because I wanted to."

"Good. Well…good." She lets out a breath, looks down at her shoes. "That was all I- okay. Well, have fun at your thing then."

"I will," he murmurs, still smiling. "And Lemon. Don't forget-"

Liz glances back to see him make a fake phone with one hand and mouthe to her a smug: '_Call me_.' She rolls her eyes and leaves.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Your Consideration

Author: Mindy35

Rating: K+, adult concepts

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money etc

Spoilers: Nope.

Pairing: Jack/Liz only.

Summary: Jack and Liz embark on their date.

-x-

Jack is looking forward to his date with Liz. He's been waiting a long time for this. And not just since Monday when she fumbled her way through the preliminary phone call.

To be perfectly honest, he'd all but given up on the idea of him and Lemon. After all, he'd waited three full years for Liz to be ready to explore a more romantic avenue with him. Sure, he'd dated other people in the meantime. But always in the corner of his eye, in the back of his mind, lurking about his lonely heartstrings, was Liz Lemon. Someone he felt sure he could fall for, someone he could really have something unique with, if only she'd give him half a chance. But in three years, she never did. He waited for that pivotal opening, he waited for the perfect moment to magically arise. He waited and waited and waited, watching for some sign from Liz that she was at last ready to take him up on what he'd been silently offering all those years.

The sign never came. The right moment never arose. He never found an opening in her heart. At least, not one large enough to risk his own heart, which from the very beginning had been rather significantly invested in Liz Lemon.

Still, as he waited, sometimes impatiently, for something to begin between them, an odd thing happened. Jack began to settle into their friendship instead, a rapport that offered him something he'd never had before, something that only increased in value the longer it continued. He began to understand why Liz might have been holding back. He began to think this was what she wanted all along, what they were meant to be. And he gave up on finding that obscure opening through which to access something deeper. He stopped thinking she would one day come around. He started getting over whatever strange power she had so unwittingly wielded over his poor heart. And inevitably, he ceased watching her so closely. Which was why he completely missed spotting when the change he'd once longed for finally occurred.

Jack had to admit to being surprised when the words finally came out of her mouth. But he hadn't had to think twice about his answer. He was a little surprised by how much he wanted this. And he did still want it. Particularly if she wanted it too. Which wasn't to say he didn't have reservations. There were several questions still hanging over his head, holding him back. The biggest of which was simply, why. Why now? Why start something now after all the time that had passed? Was she even aware of what she was potentially starting, what she could unleash here? Was it possible that Liz had wanted this as well and had concealed it from him? That she'd been considering it, waiting for it just as long as he had? And if so, then how far was she prepared to put herself out there in order to get it? Was she really, finally ready to receive all he'd concealed from her? Or was he simply about to become one more in a long and disastrous line of Liz Lemon's half-hearted attempts at romance?

These were all questions Jack had been mulling over privately for days, causing him to lose the thread of the business conversations they had to engage in throughout the week. They are questions he's hoping he'll get solid answers on tonight. On their date. Their first date. After five long years. Yes, he is definitely looking forward to this. In a completely cool, unruffled way. He is adjusting his lucky tie at his neck for the fifth time when Jonathan appears at the door. His assistant begins to announce the arrival of his date for the night but is curtailed from performing this duty by said date.

"No- don't. Don't do that-" Liz shoos Jonathan away from the door then says to Jack, "Just wait a second, this is gonna be great-" before she closes the door, with herself on the other side of it.

A moment later, a knock comes.

With a small smile on his lips, Jack walks over and answers it. Liz is there, clad in a simple but surprisingly sexy burgundy dress, showcasing a pleasing amount of cleavage and a decent expanse of leg. Her hair is loose and curly, her eyes painted a little darker than usual. She stands deliberately straight in her heels, her face composed. She tilts her head as she greets him with:

"Jack."

"Lemon," he returns in the same formal tone.

"Liz," she hisses hastily. "You need to call me Liz tonight." She lifts her chin, tries again. "Jack."

"Liz," he murmurs obediently, unable to stem his smile.

"Good evening," she says, spreading her hands at her sides. "I am here to pick you up for our date."

"And on time too." Jack steps back, waving a hand for her to enter. "Would you care for a drink before we go?"

"I would, thankyou." She nods politely as she passes by him and heads for the couch. "I made a reservation for us at _Nova_."

"Oh, I like that place."

"You've been there already?" She drops to the couch with a small sigh. "Nerds…"

Jack heads towards her with a glass of her preferred wine. "It's fine, Lemon, it's an excellent choice."

She looks up at him as she accepts it. "Yeah?"

"Yes. You'll enjoy it."

"Okay, good."

He heads back to pour his own drink, casting a look over his shoulder at her. "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

Liz sips her wine, crossing one leg over the other. "What do you mean?"

"Well, picking me up and on time-"

"I can be a gentleman."

"Making reservations at a place that doesn't serve ham-"

"It doesn't?"

"And, ah…" He faces her, eyes skating over her.

Liz glances down at herself. "…What?"

"Who'd you borrow the dress from?" he asks, smirking.

"It's mine," she answers defensively. "I bought it." She shrugs, giving herself another cursory glance. "Okay, so Cerie helped out but…what? Too much?"

"That all depends."

"On what?" She adjusts her seat on the couch, going on before he can answer. "And give me a break here, okay? I'm trying to make an effort. I want this to go well."

"I apologize." Jack moves to the chair opposite her, taking a seat. He takes a sip of his drink then regards her for a moment. "So…what are the rules then, for this _date_ of ours?"

"What rules? And what's with the-" She frowns at him, her fingers mimicking the quotations marks his tone implied.

"Rules, Lemon, boundaries. I assume you have some."

"Liz," she corrects. "And no. None. I'm serious about this, Jack. This is a real thing. I want you to behave as if you were on a proper date with any other woman in the city."

He gives her a languid smile. "But you are not…any other woman."

"I mean…" Liz averts her eyes, smoothing a hand over her crossed thigh. "Just pretend you don't know all the weird stuff about me. Pretend you don't know about my Slanket attachment issues and food obsession and sex phobia. Just forget all that stuff for tonight and let's start from scratch. Okay?"

Jack's brows furrow slightly. "I'm not sure I can do that. Or why I'd want to."

"Just try."

"Very well."

She sips her drink, waves the glass at him. "And I'll do the same for you. I'll make an effort to forget all of your weird stuff."

"Thankyou," he mutters dryly.

"Let's pretend this is our first date-"

"This _is_ our first date."

"You know what I mean. Pretend like…we've never been out before, like we don't know each other inside out."

"Why?" He shifts forward in his seat, eyes intent on her face. "What's brought this on? Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?"

"Because, Jack." Her expression becomes strained as she admits, voice faltering, "I…I want you to consider this. Really consider it. I want you to consider…me. As a…you know, a-"

He nods slowly. "I see."

She meets his gaze, her eyes suddenly dark with sarcasm. "What, is that so hard to do? Am I so-"

"No, Lemon, no. I was just thinking."

"…What?" she demands after a moment more of his silence.

"Well, if that's what this is truly about," he says carefully, "then that dress is a perfect choice."

Her face relaxes a little but not totally. "Well…good," she mumbles, shifting uncomfortably in the unfamiliar fabric. "I'm glad you like it coz- nope, no." She holds up a finger, waggles her head. "I'm not going to say that, I am not going to Lemon this. I'm going to behave myself tonight."

Jack draws in a breath, eyeing the nervous bobbing of one bare leg. "And am I expected to behave myself as well?"

Her brows lift. "Meaning?"

"Well…" he says, voice deliberately lazy, "generally, when I take a beautiful woman to dinner, I might…slide a hand around her waist as we enter or caress her thigh a little in the car or even just hold her hand beneath the tablecloth. At the end of the evening, there is almost always a goodnight kiss and often - depending on the success of the date, of course - I might be invited up to-"

Liz cuts him off there, her voice rising in pitch and betraying her nerves. "Like I said, Jack, I want you to think of this as you would any other date. I want you to behave as you normally would, so if you feel…you know…_inspired_ to do any of those things then…you should feel free to do them."

"I should feel free?" he asks.

She nods once. "Yes."

"No rules? No boundaries?"

"None. No."

He shifts to the edge of his seat. "So this is actually…a _real date_?"

She meets his gaze - just. "Are you okay with that?"

Jack pauses. Then nods, eyes holding hers. "I think I can handle it."

"Alright then."

"Question is, Lemon-" he rises, downs the rest of his drink. "Can you handle it?"

Liz rises also, mumbling into her glass, "Well, I guess we're about to find out."

"I guess we are," he nods, facing her across the coffee table. "So, shall we?"

"Yes." She takes a final sip of wine, gulps it down then leaves the glass next to his. "Let's."

They stare at each other one extra, awkward moment more before they simultaneously and silently head for the door.

"I've been looking forward to this," Jack tells her as they do.

"You have? Oh good, that's good. Yeah, it's gonna be perfect, it's gonna be- oh." Liz glances behind herself as she feels his hand land on her back, lower than he'd normally allow it to venture. "There's that hand…okay, so." She pauses at the door, half-facing him. "So we're doing this now."

Jack nods, gives her a smile. "Ready if you are."

Liz nods back. "I'm ready." And leads the way out the door.

Jack follows closely behind, having answered some of his more pressing questions, leaving room for a whole new bunch of questions to spring up in their wake. And they haven't even made it out of the building yet. But they seem to have finally located the opening which has so long eluded them. Now, they just need to make the most of it.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For Your Consideration

Author: Mindy35

Rating: T, sexual references

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money etc

Spoilers: Nope

Pairing: Jack/Liz only

Summary: They've both considered it.

A/N: For more stories by me, find me as mindymakru at Livejournal. Thankyou for reading!

-x-

So.

She can do this.

She's _going to_ do this. She is. She's going to pour him a glass of wine. She's going to pour herself a glass of wine – a big one. Then she's going to walk into her bedroom where Jack is waiting and she is going to let whatever is meant to happen next just…happen.

Their date went well. Well…"well" would be a bit of an overstatement. It went okay, it went fine. It went…it went bad, actually. Really bad. Just awful. It was…pretty excruciating, pretty much from start to finish. And that was mostly her fault. She was at her most awkward all night. She couldn't help it for some reason. This was Jack. _Jack._ The man she was meant to be most at ease with. The man who could predict her every word and action. The one man with whom she was able to just put it all out there. And yet, she just kept saying stupid things, asking idiotic questions she already knew the answers to. The conversation kind of lagged from the outset, simply because they were trying to avoid any mention of the stuff they already knew about each other. As they knew almost everything about each other, it really didn't leave that much to talk about. Whose dumb idea had that been anyway? Right. Hers. Her dumb idea. What's more, the more awkward she got, the more cool and composed Jack seemed to get. He just wore this impassive, amused smile all evening which made it impossible for her to tell what, if anything, was going on beneath his handsome exterior. And he really did look so handsome and she'd never allowed herself to really notice that before, to really like that about him before. Just like she'd never allowed herself to enjoy his little touches before.

Whenever a large warm palm landed on her back at work, steering her off elevators or into urgent discussions, Liz usually just ignored it, chalking it up to Jack's usual gentlemanly ways. But having warned her of some less gentlemanly ways he might choose to implement on their date, she couldn't help waiting for them to occur. Hoping for them to occur. They never did though. The most he did was guide her in and out of the restaurant with that one courteous hand. Apart from this, Jack made no overt physical overtures towards her at all. Unless holding the cab door counted which she's pretty sure it didn't. Once in the car though, he didn't touch her. Despite his forewarning, there was no thigh-caressing on their way to the restaurant, nor was there any handholding under the table. There was nothing even mildly inappropriate in his conduct towards her. Everything seemed just about the same as it always had been. Nothing had changed. But Liz found herself privately wishing that it would.

Dinner was so awkward that, after she spilt a full glass of red wine on the pristine white tablecloth, they agreed to skip dessert. Actually. S_kip. Dessert._ Liz had had plenty of bad dates in her time, but that was _definitely_ a first. Jack paid for their meal (and the ruined tablecloth) which did suggest that he was on board with the whole them being on a real date thing. But then, when guiding her to the car, his hand remained in the same fairly neutral position as when they'd entered. Again, making it impossible for her to guess what was going on in his head. The silence in the cab was thick and uncomfortable and getting more so by the second. So Liz, still hungry, suggested that they get dessert from a gelato cart near her place. Once on the street, licking at their icy desserts and walking the rest of the way amongst the eclectic New York throng, their verbal rapport began to pick up again. Before it died abruptly, the moment they reached her door. That was when things got really awkward. That was when the mounting awkwardness reached a whole new level of awkward. Because truthfully, despite how bad their date had admittedly been, Liz was still sort of hoping Jack would make a move. She was still hoping for that goodnight kiss he'd mentioned.

But that didn't happen either. Jack simply smiled his enigmatic smile and lied through his teeth, telling her he'd had a wonderful time. Spurred on by equal parts alcohol and desperation, Liz figured that if she could ask the man out, maybe she could also initiate a goodnight kiss. Maybe. She'd give it a shot, at least. Since they were already there. Facing each other. At her door. At the end of their first date. And maybe if she got them halfway there, he'd take the hint and just kiss her already. So she leant in slightly. But found herself almost immediately pulling back. She made another half-hearted attempt at it, hoping for a reciprocal response from him. But no. He didn't and she couldn't and it was all just too awkward and awful for words. She ended up tripping over her own tongue, muttering a hasty goodnight, before sticking out her hand for him to shake. Which he did, before heading to the curb to hail a cab. Then - from somewhere and Liz still doesn't quite know where - she heard herself call his name. She darted after him. She stopped him as he was opening the car door. And when he faced her, she took a breath. Held it. Her eyes ran over his face. She screwed them closed. Licked her lips. And lent in. She was just about to shake her head and retreat again when Jack finally put her out of her misery for the second time. He kissed her. His mouth landed on hers, warm and assured, her back was suddenly against the cab as his hands slipped inside her coat.

When he pulled back, she had no trouble asking him if he wanted to come up. The words just flew out of her mouth and Jack had accepted even before they totally had. He kissed her again in the elevator, in full view of Mrs Durakovic and her yappy little dog, who always asked why she never had gentleman callers. Her neighbour did, at least, not the mutt. It felt kind of good. The old witch witnessing the end of her date, even if it was one of the crappiest in history. Better though, was the actually kissing, which was not crappy in the least. Nor was Jack finally touching her in the way she'd waited for all evening, and longer, if she's totally honest. Once inside her apartment, he instantly and silently headed for the bedroom while she headed for the kitchen to pour them a drink. So really, their date can't have been that bad if she ended up with a handsome dude in her bedroom. Right…? But maybe he's there despite their evening and not because of it. Maybe Jack is in her bedroom now because of all that's passed between them before this night. At least, Liz is hoping that's why he's there. She hopes they are on the same page with this. She hopes what's happening here is the beginning of something, not its end.

She takes the two wineglasses and heads for her bedroom, her heart still pumping from their earlier making out and her gut beginning to swirl with fresh nerves. She stops on the threshold of her bedroom, leaning one shoulder against the doorjamb. Jack is standing by the window, hands on hips, gazing out at the streetlights. He has taken off his jacket and laid it across the end of her bed. It looks incongruous there. It looks…nice there. She likes it. Her eyes lift from the jacket to its owner as he turns, seeming to sense her presence. He smiles a relaxed smile, which only makes her more nervous. Liz shifts on the spot, her eyes dropping to the rug.

"Hey, you're not doing this-" She stalls, looking up, her brows knit. "Why _are_ you doing this? Why are you here exactly?"

"Why are you doing this?" he counters, head cocked. "Why're you here?"

She shoots him a look. "I asked first. And I live here."

He smirks. "Maybe I've just always wanted to see your bedroom."

"Jack…" Liz takes a breath, stepping towards him slowly, coming only close enough to hand him his wine from an arm's length away. "I…I wanted tonight to happen because I have- because I thought-"

"Liz." His tone, soft and affectionate, makes her meet his eyes. "Relax. I would never compromise our friendship, for just…"

"A cheap thrill?" she finishes for him, arching a brow.

"I would never call this cheap," he clarifies quickly, "I did not say cheap."

"Well, I can't guarantee it's going to be thrilling either," she mumbles into her glass.

She expects a quick comeback in response to this, one of his classic Jack Donaghy witticisms on the thrills of sexual relations. Instead, what she gets is more of that enigmatic smile, his eyes roaming over her features with apparent affection.

"I like you," he tells her simply.

Liz gives a surprised, bemused laugh. "Is that why you're here?"

"Can you think of a better reason?" he asks.

"No. And I like you too." She lets out her breath, smiling. "Boy…well, that didn't take us long to get to, did it? What's it been, only like half a decade?"

"Actually," Jack murmurs, moving to the bed and taking a seat on the edge, "I seem to recall telling you that the first time we met."

She casts him a narrow-eyed look, tentatively taking a seat herself. "So then why was_ I_ the one who had to ask _you_ out?"

"I was being chivalrous."

"For five years?"

"I was letting you make the first move, waiting until you were ready."

Liz rolls her eyes, sips her wine. "And that worked out great."

Jack pauses, eyeing her momentarily. "Actually, I think it worked out fine."

She meets his gaze. "Eventually."

He nods. "…Eventually."

"So, you're saying then…" Liz leans back, half-reclining on her side, "you've thought about this? I mean, you've actually considered it. Before tonight, before this week."

Jack copies her, facing her on the bed, one elbow propped beneath his body. "The evidence at hand would suggest we both have."

"Right. Well…since I was the one who made the first move," she goes on, waving a hand, gulping back some nerves, "by asking _you _out, maybe you should be the one to make the second move."

"I thought I already did," he replies, tone sly. "Downstairs. And in the elevator. Have you forgotten so quickly?"

Liz gives him an impatient glare. "Remind me, Jack. Make a third move."

He draws in a breath, regarding her a moment. "Is that what you'd like to happen now, Lemon?"

She takes a sip of wine, glancing about them. "Well…we're already in bed. I am half drunk and I did just admit that I like you so I think you've got a pretty good shot here."

"I was merely…" he studies her a moment more, pursing his lips, "savoring the moment."

"You were."

"I didn't want to rush anything tonight."

She tips her head at him. "Is that why you didn't put the Jack Donaghy date moves on me?"

"That," he muses dryly, "and frankly, I was afraid you'd disintegrate completely if I tried."

"I still might," she says, shrugging a shoulder. "There's only one way to find out."

"Believe me, Liz, it wasn't that I lacked the desire. It's simply that… " His eyes run over her briefly before returning to her face. "You do realize that after tonight, everything will change. Nothing will be the same between us again."

"Yeah…" she nods. "I was kind of counting on it, actually."

Jack shifts a little closer to her on the bed, one hand landing on her hip then skating deliberately over its curve. "And you think we're ready for that?"

Her breath catches. "I am. How about you?"

His lips twitch up in one corner. "Past ready, Lemon. Well past."

Liz leans over, sliding her glass onto the bedside table. Kneeling over him, she warns him impishly: "Then I'm making a move, Jack. I'm coming in…"

Jack lies back on the bed, a grin spreading across his face. "Bring it on."

He waits until she is leaning over him, one hand on the bed, her mouth hovering above his and just losing its certainty before he lifts his head from the mattress and captures her lips with his. Moments later, more wine is spilt.

Liz doesn't care.

Neither of them cares.

_Later that night…_

They collapse back, red-faced and panting. Liz rolls off Jack and onto her back, arms falling limply against the tousled sheets:

"Oh boy…"

"Indeed."

"Oh _man!_"

"My thoughts exactly. Almost…"

A full minute passes in silence. Aside from further panting.

Liz shakes her head at the ceiling, finally muttering: "So…what d'you say to a second date then?"

Jack chuckles, loud and long, one hand resting on his still heaving chest. "I say, why the hell not?"

"Yeah," she replies, eyes still wide. "Let's risk it. Can't be as bad as the first."

"It was not _bad_, Lemon."

"It was_ bad_, Jack."

"You're right," he muses, releasing a large breath. "That was the worst date I've ever been on in my life."

"The worst." Liz turns her head on the pillow to look at him. "But at least it ended well. Right?"

Jack turns to look at her too. He grins. "Not with a whimper but a bang."

_END._


End file.
